Better Than I know Myself
by Chatte578
Summary: I tried to pretend it didn't matter If I was alone, but deep down I know If you were gone for even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn cause I'm lost without you.
1. Chapter 1

Brock Hart looked at his son as he folded his last t-shirt in his suitcase before he would leave behind the house that was three houses down from his beautiful ex-wife with the fiery hair and personality.

"Jake…" the words came out of him like a whisper to the wind as he sat down next to his suit case rubbing his hands up and down on his snugged denim that hugged him perfectly on his thighs showing off how tight and hard they'd become from all those hours of working out at the gym trying to get another broken marriage and trying to repress a love he thought died years ago off his mind with pumping weights and lifting things that were even too heavy for an ex-college football player like him to weigh.

Jake looked up "yeah, dad"

Brock didn't know how to put this into words but he needed to know before he left behind Houston and the one woman he had loved for more than half his life.

_A lifetime would never be enough to forget that woman._

"Just take care of your mom…" _For me_, he'd wanted to add

He lied that wasn't the exact words he wanted to tell his son but what was the point in involving his children when he'd already hurt their mother so much anyways.

Brock looked away and sighed as he got up and slammed his suitcase shut. He couldn't tell Jake his oldest son that he was still in love with their mother and he was just too damn afraid of watching her move on so he was planning this faux of an idea of running away like he'd always done when he was afraid.

_Anyways I'm doing the right thing. I'd only be hurting her more if I stuck around, and I care too much for her to hurt her any more then I already have._

But leaving behind his regrets and mistakes was the best he could do for her. She needed to move on and he couldn't stand around and watch that happen. Even though he knew he deserved to watch her fall in love with somebody, somebody that wasn't a complete moron or a total idiot like him.

He knew he deserve to feel that knife turning-gut wrenching feeling in his stomach that he knew he would feel if she would fall in love and he knew she would fall in love again. But he just could not watch that even though it would be fare justice after her having to watch him flaunting Barbra Jean around her those six years.

_God, what a total idiot I was…am_

Love and Reba in the same sentence only sounded right if it was with him and he knew it never would. Never again! And he was to blame. He accepted it but that didn't mean his heart never throbbed at acknowledging his one and only regret in leaving her.

"How many more years are you gonna lie to yourself, dad? How many more grey hairs will it take for you to realize you're in love with her?" Jake folded his arms staring intently at the back of his father's head waiting for a reaction.

Brock turned around and was surprise to see his oldest son looking the most serious he'd ever seen him. Jake wasn't the type to confront and be all serious looking that was more Reba. Jake was the laid back sort much like him, but he guess he had the best of the both of their genes if you considered forwardness and being laid back to be good genes.

Jake went on "Kyra has her problems and Cheyenne well Cheyenne is busy with fusing over 'Cheyenne,' and Henry is too small to understand what is goin' on, but I'm not so blind dad. I've seen you and mom walk around eggshells for years. And I see the way you look at her…" Jake continued without giving Brock a chance to come up with an excuse. "You love mom and I know deep down mom is still in love with you even though she tries to deny it."

Brock was shocked of all things figuring he had everyone fooled with his emotions and feelings towards Reba.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your right Jake, I'm still in love with your mother. And I probably always will be, but…" Brock paused as he kneeled to sit down again against his closed suitcase ready to go on his long trip outta Texas.

Jake looked at his father confused "What you mean it's too late? Last time I checked mom was still very much alive, unmarried and single living next to ya. What's changed?" Jake still didn't get why his father would run away when he had no strings attached to stay away from him mom anymore, he was divorce from his step-mom and while his real mom was single. Why couldn't he try and get her back like in those chick flicks?

Brock looked up at his sons brown soft eyes as he smiled sadly thinking at how naive and young he was. "Buddy, it's not that easy." Brock sighed

"What you mean it's not that easy? Just tell her you love her and you're miserable without her and be done with it." Jake reasoned.

Brock shook his head "Jake, life doesn't work that way. Just because one person loves another doesn't automatically mean their end up together in the end. That's only an illusion and we don't live in Illusia no matter how much I would like to be that way. The fact is I screwed everything up with your mother the day I walked out and away from her. When we had that fight I made the mistake of walking away when I should of stayed and fought for our marriage instead of taking the easy way out like it did, son."

"But isn't that what you're doing now, walking away, walking away from mom?" Jake pointed out

"I'm doing what's right for her. We both need to just move on from the past. She needs to find someone to make her happy and I need to move on and far away from her so I'm no longer hanging onto something that no longer exists."

Jake always thought his mom was the stubborn one in the family but that was up until now after hearing his dad come up with all this bologne of moving on and giving up your own personal happiness all because he thought his mom deserve more than him, well she did but that was besides the point. Even Jake knew they had this weird sort of love that was supposedly to out last time or so he heard.

"Whatever! I'm out here" Jake slammed his palms up in the air dramatically just as he was about to exit he turned to face his father. "Tell me this dad…" Jake paused with his hand on the door knob "What if you leavin' only causes mom more pain since that's really all your good at doing to her anyway. Think about it…" Jake slammed the door making Brock run a shaky hand through his blond tussled hair.

"I don't know" Brock murmured to himself after Jake left. Inside of the empty house that one was supposed to be a home with a blond woman he didn't love and a son conceived by an accident that never should have been but still loved by his father regardless. The house never was a home only a convenience for unhappiness that had begun to eat him whole.

Next door Jake ran in breathless and out of air, trying to make it in time before his father made the biggest mistake of his lifetime.

"Whoa, hold ya horses. Where you think your goin' mister?" Reba Hart questioned her 14-year old son running through the kitchen door like a mad man.

Jake looked up startled to see his mother and right when he needed her the most before his father did something stupid and only his mom could stop him. "Mom…" He breathed heavily before he continued "you…have…to stop…him…" Jake rested his hands on his legs.

Reba looked concerned as she wondered what was going on with her little boy "Stop who Jake?"

"Dad!" Jake exclaimed

Reba was covering her heart and feeling very light headed at the sound of Brock's name coming out of Jake. Before Jake could say another word every muscle in Reba became weak and her body became ill as everything else turned from colorful life to deathly black as her last thoughts were of her concern for her son and her worriment toward her ex-husband as to why he had to be stop. And then the world stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Not having a clue that the woman he was carrying a torch for, the one in the same he was running away from was lying unconscious in her kitchen floor.

While he threw his suitcase in his 4x4 truck he looked back one more time. One last time.

Looking at the distance where she would be, he could almost picture her if he closed his eyes tight enough; he drowned out all other noises that could be heard.

He swore he could imagine her standing right there with her: Vibrant red hair cut off around her shoulders, flat bangs covering her matching eyebrows and with those eyes as blue as the Texas sky shining brightly as the sun came in through the window that set it ablaze.

Aimlessly picturing her walking her long legs that were covered in those tight snugged jeans that contoured her figure both back and front and both thighs and buttocks giving him those familiar heart palpitations whenever she walked into a room.

Only in this colorful picture he saw her move over to the fridge, opening the door and reaching for a full water bottle.

Unscrewing the content in her hands she brought the fine liquid to her dried lips, tilting her head back he'd pictured little droplets spilling from her hot forbidden mouth as it drizzled down into even hotter territory from chin to neck to nape to collarbone to the V-line that led down to her breas-

Brock stopped himself in mid-sentence before he could even finish that thought. He couldn't!

He was just putting himself in cold water which he realize inwardly was what he needed at that moment was a nice cold water to cleanse himself of Reba and all the dirty thoughts that came to mind when he thought of her.

Not saying goodbye to her was gonna hurt but staying around her and not being able to touch, hold, kiss was gonna hurt a hell of a lot more as he would see her with another man as the green beast would show within him and he be damned to let that happen, she deserved to be happy and with that he whispered silently.

"Goodbye, Reba…"

Turning back to his transportation outta here he yanked out a pair of clanky keys from underneath his blue denim.

Unlocking his door he got in and slammed the door shut, all but to eager to get out of Houston to the unknown.

Putting the key in the slot as he turned the ignition on with a roaring sound in return, foot on the petal he sped off into the distance to see what was to await him in his new chapter in his new life with no kids, no grand kids and no Reba.

As much as he hated to walk out on the people he loved he knew it was for everyone's own good. He wasn't dumb enough to admit he was a good father or grandfather. He would always mess up and disappoint.

He already disappointed one son and Jake was a good kid he didn't need that kind of grief depending on a man who would always let him down like his father done to him time and time again until the day he died and left him with regret for not patching things up with his old man.

He was doing the right thing and he knew it at least that's what he convinced himself of. He had the rest of his life to screw his life up without involving the people that mattered the most to him, leaving them behind was a blessing and one day they realize that. He was saving them from him and one day they'd think him for it in the long run of things down the hill from now.

Divorcing Barbra Jean was the smartest thing he done in a long time, the day he received those final papers everything became crystal clear.

Being a single man was fine, but not while his first ex-wife was single and living only a few blocks away. He couldn't handle the temptation with them both being available even though he knew he hadn't a shot in Hades to be with her again.

She was too smart for him; and besides that she gave up on him a long time ago. And he learned to deal with that realization for some time now, but he still could not stand the idea of being here with her nearby without him doing something stupid or saying something stupid.

Being near her was just too hard. And if he had to live the rest of his life without love then so be it, he'd just spend his time dedicated to his career like so many younger folks did nowadays.

He would always love his first real and only love but he had to move on and face the truth with the rest of his days miserable and alone while she'd marry again and be happy while he would watch the officer and the gentleman and cry while thinking of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake watch as the EMT wheeled his mom out on a gurney while she was motionless in a feeble state. His insides tighten as he watched the strongest person in the world at her weakest state of being.

Right during the timing of his father's disappearance he had called EMT, after them the directions he hung up and slid down to the floor next to his mom and laid next to her upon waiting on the medics to arrive and hopefully save her life.

Wrapping an arm around her he let silent tears escape his soft brown eyes while holding his mom tight like she did so many times when he was sick.

When the medics arrive and loaded his mom inside the red truck he hoped inside along with her. Holding his moms hand the tears began to spring again. He didn't want to lose her. "Mommy, please wake up" Jake rested his head on her belly wishing he could be back in the womb again where he felt safest and unharmed.

Holding his mom the whole way there with silent tears leaking onto his moms silk blouse he listened to her heartbeat hoping for a pulse she was still there and she was…little by little.

The trucked stopped reputedly making Jake jerk back a little from the abrasion of shock. The medics retreated faster than lightning. Jake was being pulled away from his womb of safety.

Watching as they took his mom away he jumped out of the noisy truck that blurred with sirens while they were headed to the hospital. Running as fast as he could down the halls in search of his mother he bumped into a man in a white coat.

The doctor stopped the young man and after explaining his state the doctor led him to the waiting room so they could do some tests on Ms. Reba Hart while making him wait for news on his mother's condition.

Two hours later the same doctor came out and explained her condition in easy terms. It was her high blood pressure acting up again. No doubt Jake was feeling guilty he forgot all the stress she had been going through lately with her being fired after three years of working with the same boss to Kyra leaving to tour with her band and then not to mention the divorce between Barbra Jean and his dad being finalized a few weeks ago then he had to open his big mouth about his dad, he should of realize to kept his mouth shut but instead he open his trapped and now his mom was in the hospital because of him.

The doctor led him to his mother's room where she was sitting up with her red hair tussled looking like a red sheep dog.

Jake smiled seeing his mom very much alive and kicking like always.

"Mom!" Jake ran in and hugged Reba around the waist making her eyeballs pop out in the process. Patting his dark hair she kissed his head in a gesture of mother instincts.

After both breaking their mother and son bond Reba looked around noticing no giant blond with the body of a model and brains made out of sticks along with her eldest daughter, son-in-law, granddaughter and grandson and…Brock.

"Jake, where is your father?"

"Uh…mom I think you need to rest and forget about dad, okay?" Jake stalled

Reba shook her head roughly "You were about to tell me something before this all happen" Reba gestured to the machines.

Jake sighed

"Tell me now! If your monkey's butt of a father is in trouble I need to know" Reba demanded.

Jake swallowed hard as he looked away afraid what this news would do to her and the state she was currently in, all this drama couldn't be good for her heart.

"Jake!"

"He left!" Jake blurted out without thinking


	5. Chapter 5

On the way home, after Jake told his mom about his dad leaving Houston, the doctor had come in the most opportune time. Checking on her vitals he'd given her a warm smile and an O.K. to leave, but before she could do that she needed to sign some release forms. When taking a bee line to retrieve the paper work Jake told Reba he needed to call Kyra to pick them all up.

Jake walked down the hall and dialed the familiar number of his middle sister Kyra. Kyra was the rebel in the family and the only one to bail on college to fulfill her dream of becoming a rock star. Jake thought it was cool she had her own band while Brock and Reba were a little against her not finishing off her education in college but in the end it was a battle they would not win as parents. Knowing it was something that really made her happy they reluctantly gave her their support.

Since then she'd spent most of her time practicing with her band that included their newest addition Lucriceta Bennett, on drums.

Ever since Mike their previous drummer left, Kyra had been frantic in searching for a new drummer to take his place.

Just then when she thought she had no choice but to give up, she thought of no other option but to take a break.

In came with a clearing of a throat and Kyra's head down to the table where she and her band were interviewing possible drummers. She was being nudged by her guitarist Steve getting her attention.

Glaring at Steve with her mother's famous death glare he swallowed hard in fear of the young redhead and frightenly motioned to the hotty with that 'Fuck me' red lipstick that had just walked in.

Turning her grimace stare to a bewilderment look once she looked at the 5'9 goddess with blond wavy hair that touched her firm ass.

Five minutes went by and no question about it she had the position along with Kyra's heart doing weird things she never experience with Chip the faceless ex- boyfriend, or Scott Mr. bedroom eyes or Dylan captain cry baby or even Bryan the boy who liked the other girl.

_So why now?_

Jake thought it was funny how his sister the opinionated minion was best friends with Lucriceta, the cheerleading squad look alike.

She had the weirdest name to, Lu-oo-k-r-ee-sh-a, what was it Greek or something? At least her last name sounded normal- Bennett, Lucriceta Bennett.

Whatever all he really knew was Kyra acted different lately and even a little…happy as weird as it may sound she was happy.

But now on the way home with Kyra driving, his mom in the back asleep- finally sleeping and him in the front seat taking shot gun had just drifted off from a long day.

Kyra looked from her mom resting her head on the door with her eyes lightly shut to her little brother resting his eyes and his head tilted back. She sighed and turned up the radio hoping later to get some answers.

When Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers _'Breakdown'_ started Kyra led a lazy sigh out finally feeling contented as she heard _'Baby, Breakdown, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright…' _with the lyrics floating through her, her mother spoke-

"When your father left," she began as she looked out at the never ending of cars going by. Kyra looked back to see why her mom stopped at what she was saying. Not able to resist of wanting to know she asked "what happen when dad left?"

Reba turned from the window to her daughter driving she given her a somber look and continued "I would make sure y'all were in bed, locked the front and back door head on back up to my room lock it and turn on that stereo I kept in our old room and fumbled around till I found one of our old cd's which was…" Reba gestured to her daughter's car stereo that was on the end of tom Petty's song. "And, turned it to track 2 Breakdown which was perfect for symbolizing what I was feeling and once it ended I was no longer yours or Jake or Cheyenne's strong, independent mother, but…" Reba looked down for a second.

"Mom…" Kyra swallowed a lump

Reba looked back up into her daughter's eyes only to be reminded of Brock; _she has her father's eyes, "_A middle aged woman who had her life torn from beneath her. I was a mess in the dark at night when you kids couldn't see that gaping hole that tore me apart day by day." Reba turned away from the shock sympathetic look of her daughter.

When Kyra pulled up the curve of their drive way her mom fled to safety so she wound see the tears pour from her sky blue eyes weeping from past and present sorrow. Kyra just wished she could fix her mom's heartbreak and make her hole again.


	6. Chapter 6

His palms were sweating headedly while his stomach wrestled with regret in the pit of it all marking its way up to utter exhaustion.

As he walked up the familiar path of his mother's cobble stone pathway marking his childhood home, guilt swam and sucked its life underneath his warm flesh like millions of swarming black leaches feast upon.

Something wasn't quite right besides lying to his kid about leaving. The way he made it sound, Jake probably thought Mexico or someplace foreign while he contemplate his staggering outside his mom's single house at night at his and Reba's hometown in Oklahoma.

Something was wrong…very wrong.

He could feel it like a double bogy in a single game in front of his country club buddies only worse, much, much worse. His spine began to shiver in a very bad way.

'_Reba!'_

The freshly painted door creaked open to reveal a 70-year old female version of him, and with a gasp he backed up slowly about to trip when.

"What's wrong with you boy? Why so stricken? You look as you seen a ghost, son" Liz's lips curled cockily up at Brock.

'_Ah, so that's where I got that arrogant look that Reba hates so much'_

Shrugging Brock takes a step forward to his smug mother. "Na, nothing like that mom, just had a weird thought"

"Now, Brock, tell me the truth. Why you really here, sweating like a pig at a livestock auction?

He buried his big dark hands in his denim jeans, hiding so they would stop fidgeting so his mom wouldn't see further turmoil, which was pointless considering she knew him as well as his ex-wife.

"Fine! You want the truth?" His hands jerked in tight fists

"That would nice" Liz snide comment infuriated Brock to the tip of his toes but he brushed if off his fingers and continued.

"I left Houston and I'm planning to start over, thought it was about time with the kids grown up and my second divorce final there wasn't much for me to stick around for."

With a quick hand to the head and not at all prepared for it he'd got smacked by his mom "Ow, what was that for?" Moving his right hand out he began rubbing the spot.

"For acting like your father and not the young boy I raised. What the hell wrong with you for you to run out on your kids like that and not to mention, Reba?" Liz couldn't believe were she gone wrong with her only son. He was always such a good little boy and now performing a John D. stunt, she hate to admit it but she was ashamed to call him her son.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. What's Reba has to do with any of your concern? For as long as my repressed memory been running you hated her since the day I said I do," Brock turned up his nose "That is until I married Barbra Jean for which I still don't entirely understand. So mom what's change?"

Liz started debating on what to say next to her thick skull of a son. She knew one day she would have to face up and tell him the truth and not that ridiculous story she made up when she had a chance to cause a rift between her son and his wife who she hated with a malice vengeance at the time when he gone off to his conference meeting in Hawaii, which Reba couldn't make.

Even for her that was pretty low to break up a marriage with the worst betrayal a husband could expect from his wife but she done it anyway. Knowing the impact it would result in for both of them. Of course she hated to hurt her son like that but in her mind it was worth it if he left the woman she hated and who she thought wasn't good enough for her son.

Only now she ached with burning regret for ruining not only her grandchildren's lives but her only son and her ex-daughter-in-law.

"I think you better come in. I have something to confess to you that's been long overdue" Liz backed up away from the door so he could enter.

Taking in the smells and the décor of his child hood home he became fixated on the past as a little boy running around with a plastic golf club showing off how well he could hit a ball to his mom with pride in his eyes.

Shaking those memory's away as he step foot in the house, walking over by a surprising plasma next to the ol' couch she still had around.

"Mom, since when do you have a plasma the size of the space needle?" Brock eyed the device like a stripper giving him his first lap dance.

Maneuvering over to her son she led him to the couch away from the newest attraction to her house.

"Forget the TV. Come. Sit. And listen." Brock rolled his eyes at the monotone in her voice; he fell back in an old comfortable familiarity of home… or what use to be home. His back splayed against the roguish couch.

Liz sat in John D's. Seat looking unsteady and with an inevitable sigh she laid back and closed her eyes for a second. Old age tend to take a lot out of you especially seven + years of guilt. Knowing now it was wrong to do what she did to her little boy and his family. But the past was the past and she could not fix it only go forward and correct her mistake and come clean who'd she wrong.

"I'm waiting" Brock gazed impatiently at his mother while receiving a glare of disapproval. "Just because your over fifty and have grandkids of your own now don't mean I won't whip your behind young man." Liz scolded.

Sometimes she forgot how much he was still like that obnoxious teenage self and not at all like his ex-wife were manners were immune to her like a deadly disease.

"Remember in 99' when you had that conference in Hawaii and Reba and the kids had to stay behind?" she suddenly spoke after a moments of no words, Brock nodded with his hands entwined with his ears perked with interest.

"Reba was alone and somehow I don't know but word got out you were in Hawaii and Reba was alone with the kids and you were away,"

"Word? What you mean word; we weren't exactly Brad and Jennifer. I hardly believe we were in the tabloids, mom" Brock scoffed un-amused.

"Hush and let me say what I must" exasperated she continued "Your father had another business deal and you know how I get when he's gone those times with the quiet ness in this house and nothing much to keep my hands busy with." Brock nodded.

"I decided it was the perfect time to visit my grandchildren and my favorite son" Liz patted Brock's let and went on "Upon my arrival I was shocked to find out you were on a business trip and Reba nor the kids went with you-"

"Yeah, the seats were all run out I was lucky just the get a flight" Brock interrupted

Liz sighed "anyways, that Mike fella was there and this gave me perfect opportunity to scheme and make you come to your darn senses to make you realize Reba wasn't the right woman for you." Brock glared at his mother before she had the chance to continue.

Liz swallowed hard never realizing how hard the truth was going to hurt him, "It was night and well all just had dinner with Mike, the kids and Reba and I. It was bed time so I left Reba and Mike alone for a few minutes as I took the kids up to bed. I don't know what all happen during those minutes but when I got down Reba didn't look happy and Mike was getting a little close to her, and lets just say it wasn't to give her a friendly hug" Brock clenched his fists as he heard this. He knew this story all before and he didn't appreciate his mother repeating it.

"You know of what I told you Brock, but not the truth. I lied to you Honey; it never went as far as I made you believe. Reba wanted nothing to do with him she pushed him away and out the door before shutting it in his face. I know now she would never betray you in that way"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Brock sat up immediately with a red flushed face, you could tell he was obviously angry.

"Reba didn't sleep with him. Mike never had a chance to walk up into y'all's room. I'm sorry I lied to you." Liz sat up as she tried to reach out to him only to be pushed away.

"You're sorry. Sorry for ruing my marriage! For making me believe the only woman I ever loved deceived me in the worst way. for making me hate her. for making me get vengeance on her by sleeping with BJ. I can't believe this." Before Liz had a chance to reply he walked out as he slams the door. And all you could hear was a mother's cry for her son to come back as she realized she may just finally lost her son.


	8. Chapter 8

When returning downstairs from checking on her mom, Kyra heard her phone vibrate telling her she had an incoming call, and without a moment's hesitation she answered and it turned out to be Lucretia. Without trying her lips on their own command curved up into a Cheshire like smile.

With sweaty palms Kyra juggled her phone from one hand to the other as the conversation went on from checking on one another to finding out neither one had nothing better to do so they both agreed to popcorn and a movie on her mom's couch. With a quick goodbye Lucretia grab some movies before she was on her way to the Harts while Kyra was getting the popcorn ready in the kitchen.

As soon as the popcorn dings Jake came bustling downstairs to into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. "Hey, sis" Jake entered as he push through to the fridge to grab something.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be doing your homework or something conspicuous that isn't downstairs?" Kyra growled angrily, just when she thought she would be alone down stairs.

Jake looked at her funny then out of nowhere like fungus a thought came to him as he notice his sisters peculiar status, and with a wicked grin he says "She's coming over isn't she?" the brunette laughs to himself and Kyra glares at him as her face becomes red as a tomato.

"Shut-up!" Kyra retorted turning away from laughing brown eyes as she opened the microwave door and snatched the popcorn bag. She turned around with the popcorn bag in hands and pointed a free finger at Jake. "You listen here little brother, I suggest if you don't want that pretty face of yours written on by my sharpie with a repeat of what happened with Chip you will do as I say and run up to your room and not leave it till she's gone, understood?" Jake gasps and nodded frantically and ran up as Kyra smiled to herself triumphantly.

After leaving Kyra retrieved a crystal clear bowl from one of the cabinets from down below and poured the buttery flavor popcorn inside as it filled up to the top.

Just leaving the kitchen with bowl tucked under arm she hears the door belle ring and she smiles knowing its Lucretia on the other end. Setting it on the table she hollers, "I'm coming!"

Rushing to the door with a foolish smile she greets Lucretia with an even bigger smile seeing those golden layers cascading straight down over her shoulders to her waist in freedom.

"Hey, Miss. Scarlett O' Hara," Lucretia winked cheekily at Kyra using her nickname for her boss/friend. "I brought the movies since I knew you'd start the popcorn; hope it has lots of butter in it by the way." Lucretia oblivious to Kyra's blush shoves four different movies her way.

Kyra nods "yeah there's plenty of butter. Come on in" Kyra moves as she opens the door wider. Passing by, Kyra got a nice whiff of the blonds fragrance that was a mixture of her natural essence and white Gardena. While trying not to pass out from the intoxicating smell of her 'Friend' she followed and watch as she walked in those damn shoes making her look like a lethal weapon that made the redhead's heart beat just a little too irregular.

Grumbling to herself as to why she got herself in this mess in the first place, why couldn't she like her brother Mike instead? Why did it have to be a dang girl of all things?

Like her life wasn't screwed up enough with having two divorcee parents that were still in love with each other that were too stubborn to admit it, and not to mention her past of being committed in a rehabilitation center for her eating disorder a year ago, then there were her many failed attempts at a relationship with her previous boyfriends.

Washing away those thoughts with a mental shake of the head she turned toward Lucretia who was staring at her awkward. "You alright?" Lucretia rubbed her friend's shoulder not realizing the effect it would give her so she was shocked when Kyra flinched away from her touch.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that, just a headache. So what movies you bring?" Kyra lied as she turned the conversation toward something else.

Lucretia eyed her one more time only to find her blue eyes emotionless so she shrugged her precious attempt at figuring out what was wrong. "The Rocky Horror Picture Show it's a classic and I know how much you love the blond dude that's bare skin- with only golden underwear were he shows all the goods!" Lucretia laughed indiscreetly.

Kyra rolls her eyes "His names Rocky! Though you would know that by now, considering you watch that show just as many times as me." Kyra joked

"Yeah, well at least I don't watch it just to watch men in drag" Lucretia quip

"I can't help it, it's kind of a turn-on for me watching macho guys showing there feminine side with paint and lingerie, it's kind of sexy, don't you think?" Kyra grins shamelessly while watching Lucretia blush. "Ah-ha so I'm not the only one"

"well fine but I think the red head is pretty sexy in it too" Lucretia flipped a lock of Kyra's hair behind her ear making Kyra swallowed hard at the close contact and stutter as she says, "Mag-enta" clearing her throat she tries again with a stronger voice "Her name is Magenta the Domestic"

"Hmm, well she was pretty Ho-ot" Lucretia moves closer and Kyra feels her hot breath on her sleek neck making her shiver. Backing up suddenly she jumps in awareness of the closeness so she grabs the dvd's at another attempt of avoiding the turmoil bubbling below.

Lucretia sighs and backs up thinking maybe she read Kyra all wrong maybe she wasn't interested in her in that way. Well she was hot and had a great bod and a gorgeous voice a voice of a siren with an angry beautiful edge to it that made her warm with bliss inside, she probably had guys wooing her with their idiocy plots by the minute. She hated the thought that she belong to someone else. But if just having her as her friend was the only way to have her in her life then so be it she rather have Kyra in her life then no Kyra at all, she was a great girl to be around and she wasn't about to risk that just because of a crush.

"Heavy Metal…Blade Runner…Something's gotta give?" Kyra raised her eyebrow up at the last one in question at the blond as she shrugged.

"What? Can't a girl like a romantic comedy? Plus I can't help it it's so sweet makes me cry all the time seeing a middle age man who's a player that chases after all these younger woman and gets a heart attrack then recuperates at his young girlfriends mothers beach house, sleeps with the mother the mother finds out it's a one night stand gets angry they break up she starts dating a younger man and he starts dating young woman again only the find out he fell deep for the woman whose heart he broke and can't really go on so he searches for her in Paris and finally admits he loves her and they live happily ever after. I'm such a sucker for that sort of thing; go ahead I know ya wanna laugh."

Kyra couldn't help but smile "Na, I know what you mean, I mean men can be such idiots at times look at my dad he threw away a perfect women only to realize seven years later what a mistake he made and now it's too late, he's too scared and mom's not trusting enough. When your that age it's like skating on broken ice, you'll never know if you make it across knowing your drown in the end. That's my parents for you skating and drowning. It's fun at first then" Kyra snapped her fingers to make her point "their gasping for air hoping they won't drown in the process."

A closed raspy voice that sounded like she had been crying for hours interrupted.

"your right about one think Kyra your father is scared sh**less, he doesn't have the balls to love anyone else but himself why else would he give up and run away from being a man."

"Oh… mom I didn't hear you coming down" Kyra rushed to the older redhead.

"Mom you should be in bed resting that fall you took was pretty nasty I don't think the doctors would have approved of you walking around."

Gently pushing Kyra away Reba maneuvers over to Lucretia "so what are you girls up to?" Ignoring her daughters reprimand she sits on the couch.

"Mrs. Hart we were just about to watch some movies, care to join?" Lucretia asks politely as Kyra shakes her head no only to get the blond to wave the red head away and to join them for the movie fest. "I would love to Lucretia even though my daughter wants to get rid of me."

"It's not that mom, It's just that…Uh… you should get some rest with your high blood pressure and the doctors visits"

Reba rolled her eyes "That is the lamest excuse I ever heard, you must be your father's daughter." Reba turned her head to the blond. "So what we watching?"

"Well we have a choice between a 70's musical…two sci-fi flicks…or a romantic comedy? What would you prefer Mrs. Hart?

"Romantic comedy of course if it's alright with you girls? And please call me Reba; Mrs. Hart makes me feel old nowadays."

"no problem" Lucretia took the disc out and put in As Good As It Gets in the dvd player and pushed play the previews began and the girls settled down by each other, Reba in the middle like a watch dog even though she was oblivious of the attraction between the blond and young redhead and the girls on either side of the mom.

As the movie began they began moving with the popcorn with hungry hands as the titles and theme song came into view.


End file.
